The present invention relates to a fastening system for fastening boards in general, and particularly to the application of a fastening system of the invention to fastening a certain type of an illuminated advertising sign. The invention further relates to an illuminated advertising sign element that can be fastened by means of a fastening system of the invention.
The invention relates to boards having a fastenable edge fitted with a fastening profile having a substantially H-shaped cross-section. An object of the invention is to provide a fastening system whereby the boards fitted with such H-profiles are fastenable in a relatively simple fashion to a frame structure and removable therefrom e.g. for repair, maintenance or like activities. Another object is to provide a fastening system whereby the angular position of boards to be fastened relative to the fastening point in a frame structure is adjustable whenever necessary.